Describing Me!!!
Here is what Urban Dictionary has to say about us and our names XD: This is Urban Dictonarys Doings! XD Tegan: An amazing bestfriend who is caring, supportive, trust worthy and my biffleheadwifeyforlifey. She's beautiful just like her name, she is short, hyper, amazing and perfect. You can trust her with anything and no one and I mean no one is more perfect than her Megan: The most incredible friend anyone could ever have. She is incredibly beautiful both inside and out, even if she can't see it. She is absolutely hilarious, and extremely intelligent. She will be there for you no matter what, and gives you more than you deserve. She makes you realize all the good in life. She is your Sunshine. Perry: The rare name for a rare man who is muscular, tall, and sadly self concious and rather shy. He can also be very charismatic when he comes out of his shell. Also a super-cute wonderful guy, who has a bright spirit and can do anything! He has a great heart, and can brighten anyone's day!! Mel: Shes a pshyco. Amy: '''One of the absolute best girls you will ever meet. Once you meet an Amy, it is guaranteed that you will remain friends for a very long time. An Amy is funny and creative, not to mention clever and sneaky. Kind of shy at first, but once she gets used to you, be prepared for craziness. Gets hyper at night. Also the most gorgeous girl you will ever meet. Amy's will always be the best friend ever. '''Shelby: an absolutely amazing, incredibly sexy, unbelievably gorgeous, and on top of that a good kisser. A pretty girl that is a great friend even though all the guys love her. Also, she is really sweet and nice when most people think she would be a snobby person Sam: '''Sam is an amazing man with a great sense of humor. He can always make any girl laugh or smile. Also is amazing in bed if you can get him there. But if you do trust me you will be in for a good time. On top of that he is a sweet guy. He may have a hard exterior and may look angry sometimes but he's just focused. But I wouldn't want to piss him off. Makes an amazing boyfriend. He's the type of boyfriend that will do anything just to see you smile. Even if that means making a huge trip out of his way to see you. Or write you a letter telling you how much he loves you. Any girl would be lucky to have him. So if you have a Sam don't ever let him go. You will regret it. '''Esther: '''The most amazing girl in the world. When you see her beautiful face you feel as though she was a gift from the heavens above. Her smile makes it seem there is no wrong in the world, and when you look into her eyes it feels as if the earth has stopped moving and time just froze in it's footsteps. Basically if you get to meet this girl then you're one lucky guy. '''Veronica: Veronica is a beyond gorgeous girl inside and out. She is very poised, but a total bitch at times. She can't take jokes very well sometimes, but loves to goof around with friends. She is very shy at first, but very outgoing once you get know her. People may call her weird, but in reality, she is just a naturally fun person that everyone loves to be around. She is too good for everyone because everyone else is ugly compared to her. She is very loyal and trustworthy. Once your her friend, she's got your back for life. She is not self-centered either, she is very humble. She is a great role-model and leader to all of those around her. But watch out, if you treat her the wrong way, she'll hate you forever and make your life a living hell. It is also the second most popular stripper name in the world. Corey: ' One who is born with an inate ability to be anyones best friend and in some rare cases, an even worse enemy. Corey's are usually very sexy, have a model swager, and enjoy the finer things in life. A hidden talent all Corey's share is the ability to soak in knowledge, and use it for the greater good, like ability to do great hair and make up! But a man-whore, one who can't make up his mind about a certain girl, doesn't like little kids, funny as hell, very good looking guy, thinks he's black, is as skinny as a twig but he's stronger then he looks, is a Halo nerd. '''Olivia: '''Olivia is a mystery wrapped in an enigma. Words cannot describe the being which is Olivia because mans brain has not evolved to such depths yet. But they still try. Olivias are usually beautiful beyond what one could ever imagine. Charasmatic. Weird. Charming. Intelligent. Witty. A total blast to be around but can be moody at times. Hot bod. Will always come through. Has profound love for all around her. Doesn't take shit. Fuck her over once and she will get You 1000 times worse just by batting her eye lashes. '''Taylor: ' A decent looking girl who is always just one of the guys. Can be your best friend or your worst enemy. Sarcastic and funny yet could get annoying. Resembles a mermaid. Shows little emotion but is truly deep and emotional on the inside.likes to chase the boys but rarely falls in love. Is quite easy to fall for. '''Charlie: The most amazing guy in the world. He knows how to make a girl feel good about herself, and would do anything he could to make her happy. He would never try to hurt a girl, or anyone for that matter. He is sweet, sensitive, caring, outgoing, courageous, funny, sexy, gorgeous, everything that a girl would want him to be. He is an exetremely sexy man, with a hot ass body. He knows the right things to say to a girl whenever she is feeling sad, and he will stick with her no matter what. He fights for the people he cares about, and he doesn't back down. He is the sweetest guy you will EVER meet in your life. Nutter: A mentally unwell person. One who is crazy/pyschotic. It's a brain condition which is inherited and makes one act in irrational and insane ways. Brett: '''Brett hates to lose, and excessively use the word "oh". Brett can be sweet when he wants to be, but is quite sneaky. One good thing about Brett is he looks amazing in a towel. Brett may also go by the name killer or dear. '''Marley: a geek or a nerd that thinks he is all that or she may just be a pain in the ass. Loves attention and maybe sweet, sometimes. Can be funny at times. '''Shay: '''Is a naturally attractive girl, typically in good shape and loves sports. She can have a piercing-cold glare if you piss her off and will use it to her advantage. Shays usually seem shy but once you get to know her they usually are very funny and talkative. They make very reliable friends and don't put up with anyones shit. '''Claire: '''one who is unique, short, funny, and really clumsy. a unique independent person who knows how to have a great time, extremely funny and outgoing. she has lots of friends and is always there for them. Category:Users Category:Hilarious Category:Stupid Category:Registered Users Category:YOU Category:Awesome Category:Awesomeness Category:Awesomesauce Category:Awesome Friends Category:Awsome Category:LOL